Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head and a liquid ejection apparatus that can eject a liquid such as ink, and a temperature control method for the liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-58077 (1996) describes, as a liquid ejection head, an ink jet print head that can eject liquid ink. The print head includes two types of heaters having different heating values in order to suppress variation in the ejection volume and ejection speed of ink in the print head resulting from variation in ink temperature. In a case where heating of the print head is started, the print head is rapidly heated to a predetermined temperature by the heater with the larger heating value. A given time later, the print head is stably heated by the heater with the smaller heating value.
The configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-58077 (1996) allows the print head to reach the predetermined temperature in a short time, and in a case where the temperature of the print head reaches an equilibrium state, enables a reduction in variation in heating value resulting from variation among heater drivers and among logics. However, the configuration needs a select circuit, a driver circuit, and the like to allow a plurality of types of heaters to be mounted in the print head. This increases a chip size for the print head, leading to a substantial increase in costs.